Historias del Área
by Diana the Echidna
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas sobre los larchos del Área. No llama mucho la atención, lo sé. Clasificación T por si se me pasa algo. Por seguridad. Disfrútenlo! :D Todos los personajes que salen aquí fueron creados por James Dashner (para que no me demanden).
1. Las papas

**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia. Bueno, no es historia pero da lo mismo. Van a ser graciosas. Lo prometo. :)**

Las papas:

Minho estaba comiendo papas bien a gusto. Llega Thomas a su lado.

-¿Me das una?-le pregunta con una vocecita.

Minho gira la cabeza lentamente hacía él.

-No.

-¿Me das una?

-No.

-¿Me das una?

-No.

-¿Me das una?

-No, pedazo de shank.

-¿Me das una?

-¡NO! ¡AHORA CALLATE, THOMAS GARLOPO!

Minho siguió comiendo papas mientras Thomas lo observaba.

Llega Chuck.

-¿Me das una, Minho?-pregunta.

-Claro Chuck.

El niño agarra una y se va.

Llega Newt.

-¡Oh! ¡Sabritas Adobadas! ¡Dame una!-pide Newt.

-Ok.

Toma una y se va.

Llega Alby.

-¡Minho! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?-pregunta, molesto.

-Estoy comiendo papas.

Alby se le queda viendo.

-Si me das una papa, olvidare este incidente.

-¿Soborno? ¡Sigue así, Alby!-dice Minho.

Le da una papa y Alby guiña un ojo mientras se va.

Llega Teresa.

-¡Papas! ¿Minho, me das una?

-Si me dejas en paz, claro.

Toma una papa y se va.

Un penitente entra al Área (espantando a larchos, haciendo que se hicieran encima) y se dirige a Minho.

-¿Me das una papa, humano?

-Si tú y tus amigotes deciden dejarnos en paz por esta semana. ¿Trato hecho, Mr. Penitente?

-¡Trato hecho!

Se estrecharon las manos (más bien como mano y pinza metálica). El penitente toma una papa y se va.

-¿Le das hasta a los penitentes pero a mí no?-pregunta Thomas.

-Por supuesto-dice Minho.

-¿Ahora ya me das una?

-¿Qué crees, Thomas? No.

Thomas se le lanza encima.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-grita Thomas-¡Merezco papas!

(Hasta se veía la nubecita de polvo y tierra)

Llega Alby nuevamente.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Minho empezó-dice Thomas como todo un niño chiquito.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora resulta que el shank no se me lanzó encima!-grita Minho.

-¡No me importa quién empezó! ¿Qué sucede?

-Minho no me quiere dar una papa.

-Minho, dale una papa a este shank para que ya deje de lloriquear.

Minho saca una papa y se la entrega a Thomas. La agarra con fuerza sin querer dejarla ir hasta que la severa mirada de Alby lo hace ceder.

Thomas se lleva la papa a la boca y se la come.

-Gracias-dice Alby-Ahora cierren la boca. Hacen que me dé dolor de cabeza.

**Esa es la primera mini-historia. Tengo más historias pensadas para escribir pero aun así, si quieren, pueden ponerme ideas que tengan para algunas historias futuras. Y si les gustó, déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber. **

**Nos vemos! :) **


	2. La rebelión del matadero

La rebelión del matadero:

Winston estaba trabajando como carnicero (porque eso es, duh). Tomó el cuchillo de carnicero, lleno de sangre de animal.

-Bien. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Los animales del matadero (gallinas, cerdos, cabras y vacas) estaban juntitos en una esquina, mirando a Winston con temor.

-¿No hay voluntarios? Bien. Yo escojo.

El carnicero tomo a un cerdo y se lo llevó. Apoyó la cabeza del cerdo sobre un bloque de madera mientras el animal se sacudía violentamente.

-No te preocupes-dijo Winston-No te dolerá.

Levantó el cuchillo de carnicero sobre su cabeza.

Entonces, las gallinas comenzaron a hacer un revuelo en el que todos se estaban alterando.

-Esos animales-murmuró Winston.

Mientras se dirigía a las gallinas, se resbaló con algo y cayó al suelo. Vio la suela de su zapato. Había sangre mezclada con caca de vaca.

-¡Shuck! ¡Pise plopus de vaca otra vez!

Entonces, todas las gallinas, cabras, vacas y cerdos se reunieron a su alrededor mientras se les sumaba el inocente puerquito que iba a ser asesinado por el carnicero.

-Uh oh.

Todos los animales le saltaron encima.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Winston se escuchó por toda el Área. Inmediatamente todos los larchos corrieron hacía el matadero. Cuando llegaron, vieron que los animales huían del lugar, felices. Al entrar, vieron a Winston en el suelo, cubierto de caca y plumas de gallina.

-¿Qué garlopas pasó aquí?-preguntó Alby.

-Fueron los animales-dijo Winston-Estoy lleno de plopus de animales y plumas de esas molestas gallinas.

-Creo que necesitas una ducha, amigo-dijo Sartén.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Minho-No lo sabía. Gracias, Sartén. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

-No creo que esto favorezca a los granos-dijo Winston.

**Fin de la historia. Los animales escaparon del laberinto y vivieron felices para siempre con los Cranks. YAY! Ok no. Dejen Reviews para expresar su gusto (si les gustó). **

**Nos vemos! :D **


	3. La cocina

La cocina:

Thomas estaba tumbado en el suelo, mirando las nubes.

-¡Oye, Thomas!

El chico miró de dónde venía la voz. Sartén se acercaba a él.

-¿Quisieras ayudarme en la cocina? No estás haciendo nada y podría usar tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto, Sartén. Siempre he querido saber qué es cocinar.

Entraron a la cocina.

-Bien-dijo Thomas, poniéndose un delantal-¿Qué vamos a preparar para el almuerzo?

-Waffles.

-Pero si eso es desayuno.

-Les pregunte a los demás larchos y me dijeron que eso. Alby lo aprueba.

Fueron a la mesa, donde tenía masa preparada.

-Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Sartén-Tomas la masa, la pones en la wafflera y la dejas ahí hasta que se oiga "Ping!". Es sencillo.

-Sí que lo es.

-La cocina es toda tuya. Ahora estoy en mi descanso. Suerte.

Y Sartén salió de la cocina.

-Ahora, ¿qué tenía que hacer?-se preguntó Thomas-Ah, claro. Tomas la masa, la pones en la estufa, metes el cuchillo con ella, le pones sal de ajo, le agregas 5 gotas de mostaza y la dejas hornearse por 30 minutos.

Thomas hiso todo lo que dijo. Al terminar, levantó el pulgar y dijo:

-Soy todo un cocinero.

_**15 minutos más tarde…**_

Sartén entró a la cocina y vio que de la estufa salía humo.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?-le preguntó a Thomas.

-Hice todo lo que me pediste que hiciera.

-Yo nunca dije que la pusieras en la estufa.

-Oh… Tal vez me equivoque un poco.

Sartén iba a decir otra cosa pero la estufa comenzó a emitir un silbido y se puso roja.

Todo lo que Thomas dijo fue:

-Ups.

Y la cocina explotó.

Todos los larchos se dirigieron a los restos de la cocina. Sartén y Thomas estaban cubiertos de masa quemada.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-preguntó Newt.

-Es culpa de Thomas-dijo Sartén-No sabe escuchar.

Thomas tenía un dedo en la oreja y le salía baba de la boca.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

-¡Thomas, ¿qué garlopas haces en la cocina?!-preguntó Alby-¡Eres un corredor!

-Quería intentar algo nuevo.

-Nada de algo nuevo. Thomas, vuelves a pisar la cocina y te echó por el Acantilado.

Y todos se fueron.

-Bien hecho, Thomas-dijo Sartén-Ahora me vas a ayudar a construir la cocina.

-¿No podemos tomar una ducha primero?

-No.

**Aquí está el final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos! :)**


	4. La fabulosa crema GRANOS-OFF

La fabulosa crema GRANOS-OFF:

-¡Acérquense, larchos! ¡Acérquense!

Todos los habitantes se reunían alrededor de Jeff y Clint. Una vez que todos estuvieron ahí, Jeff comenzó a hablar.

-¡Clint y yo hemos hecho una milagrosa crema para eliminar el horrible acné del rostro! ¡Es la fabulosa crema GRANOS-OFF! (marca registrada)

Se escuchó un murmullo entre los habitantes.

-¡Y sí funciona!

Clint le dio el bote de crema a su compadre. La crema era verde y tenía una etiqueta rosa (sí, rosa).

-¿Quién quiere usarla por primera vez?

-¡ES MÍA! ¡PRECIOSO REGALO DEL CIELO!

Winston corrió hasta donde estaban los Docs. Les arrebató el bote y se tiró toda la crema en la cara.

-¡No, Winston!-gritó Clint-¡No la uses toda!

Pero el carnicero no hiso caso. Entonces, todo el acné de su cara desapareció mágicamente.

-Excelente-dijo-Adiós a esos horribles granos.

Se dirigió caminando al matadero. Winston se tropezó con una piedra y empezó a resbalarse por el suelo de cara. Su cara estaba tan suave y lubricada que no podía detenerse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO!

-Alguien deténgalo-ordenó Alby.

-¡Yo me encargo!-exclamó Thomas-¡Súper-Thomas-Man al rescate!

Thomas se lanzó en el camino de Winston. Pero Winston le pasó por encima.

-¡Se dirige al Laberinto!-exclamó Gally.

Y Winston entró al laberinto. Momentos después, un penitente entró al Área, agarrando a Winston de la camisa. Se dirigió al grupito de habitantes y dejó al carnicero en el piso.

-Su amigo interrumpió la partida de cartas de mis amigos y yo-dijo Mr. Penitente-Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir o tendremos que acusarlos con CRUEL.

Y el penitente regresó al Laberinto.

-¿Estaban jugando cartas?-preguntó Thomas.

-El penitente que tenía un mostacho y un monóculo iba ganando-dijo el carnicero.

**Y aquí está el final de la otra historia. Dejen reviews si les gustó. Like por la "fabulosa crema GRANOS-OFF". **

**Nos vemos! :D **


	5. Las manzanas

Las manzanas:

Thomas y Chuck fueron a recoger manzanas de un árbol.

-Hay que recoger todas las manzanas que tiene este árbol-dijo el niño-Yo escalo y tiro las manzanas mientras tú te quedas abajo e intentas atraparlas con la canasta.

-Suena bien-dijo Thomas.

Chuck se subió al árbol y quitó la primera manzana.

-Allá va.

Pero como fue mencionado previamente, Thomas no sabe escuchar.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

Y la manzana se estrelló contra su cabeza.

-Allá va otra.

Manzana estrellada.

-Allá va otra.

Manzana estrellada.

-Allá va otra.

Manzana estrellada.

-Allá va la última.

Y está manzana fue la que noqueó a Thomas. Chuck bajó del árbol.

-Eso fue genial-vio a su amigo en el piso-¿Thomas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues vivo?

Se dio cuenta de que no despertaría en un buen rato. Chuck sacó un marcador y le dibujó un mostacho a Thomas en la cara (lo siento, tenía que hacerlo). Luego, escribió en su frente:

"_Minho estuvo aquí"_

Chuck dejó el marcador junto a Thomas y se alejó de la escena del crimen, silbando inocentemente.

**Y ahí lo tienen. Otra historia. Lamento lo del mostacho. En serio quería hacerlo. Dejen reviews si les gustó.**

**Nos vemos! :)**


	6. La visita al dentista

La visita al dentista:

-¡No quiero ir!-lloriqueaba Gally.

-¿Puedes hacer que el shank se calle?-le pregunta Minho a Alby mientras arrastra al constructor.

-Ya lo he intentado-responde.

-No va a estar mal, Gally-dice Thomas-Solo es ir al dentista.

-¡Por eso mismo no quiero ir!

-Es un doctor de los dientes.

-¿Y para qué necesito un doctor para los dientes?

-Porque ahora mismo tus dientes están asquerosos y si los veo me vomito.

-¿Acaso los Docs no pueden hacerlo?

-No. Ellos no son dentistas.

Llegaron al consultorio del dentista (No pregunten. Ni yo sé cómo). Una señora estaba en la recepción.

-Disculpe, tenemos una cita con el dentista-le dice Alby.

-Claro. El doctor los está esperando.

La puerta más cercana a ellos se abrió. Un señor que parecía más rata que humano los esperaba. Tenía una pequeña placa en la bata que decía su nombre.

-Hola, Gally-dijo el hombre, como si fuera un viejo amigo-Soy el Doctor Janson y te atenderé hoy. Entra y toma asiento.

-Tú puedes, Gally-le animó Thomas.

-Sé un macho-pecho-peludo-le animó Minho.

-Solo entra ya-dijo Alby, molesto.

Gally finalmente entró a la sala. Tomó asiento en la cómoda silla de terciopelo rojo que estaba ahí para sentarse. Al principio, no había nada sospechoso. El doctor Janson solo preparaba sus instrumentos.

-Entonces… ¿usted es dentista?

-Por supuesto.

-¿En qué trabajaba antes?

-De doctor en una especie de corporación llamada CRUEL.

-Y… ¿le gusta el queso?

-Creo que a la mayoría de las personas les gusta el queso.

-Y… ¿Le gustan los roedores?

El doctor Janson se giró a verlo.

-Es porque me veo como una rata, ¿verdad?

-Un poquito.

La Rata siguió preparando sus instrumentos.

-Entonces, ¿qué va a hacerme?-preguntó Gally, curioso.

-Simple. Te sacaré el cerebro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si usted es dentista!

La Rata se giró a él nuevamente. Tenía una sonrisa tétrica y una sierra eléctrica en las manos.

-No te preocupes-dijo, malévolamente-No te dolerá.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito se escuchó hasta la sala de espera.

-¿Pero qué garlopas pasa ahí dentro?-preguntó Minho.

-Tan solo debe de estar asustado-dijo la señora de la recepción-Siempre pasa con las personas que visitan al dentista por primera vez.

-¡Es todo!-exclamó Thomas, levantándose de su asiento-¡Súper-Thomas-Man al rescate (el héroe regresa)!

Thomas derribó la puerta justo cuando el doctor Janson se disponía a abrirle la cabeza a Gally.

Gally saltó de la silla hasta la puerta.

-¡Sabía que algo no andaba bien!-exclamó Thomas.

Miraron la sierra eléctrica de La Rata.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó el hombre roedor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y, afortunadamente, los larchos lograron escapar.

**Y aquí está la primera aparición de La Rata. Me había tardado. Discúlpenme por tardar en subir esta historia. Tenía seco el cerebro. Dejen Reviews si les gustó. Y eso es todo por ahora. **

**¡Nos vemos! ;) **


	7. La elección

La elección:

Teresa y Brenda molestaban a Thomas:

-¡Escógeme a mí!

-¡No la escuches! ¡Yo soy mejor!

-Oigan, cálmense-dijo Thomas-A final de cuentas, ambas pueden ser mejores ami…

-¡NO!  
>-¡NI MUERTA!<p>

-¡O ESCOGES A ALGUIEN O TE ENVIAREMOS CON LOS PENITENTES! ¡TIENES HASTA EL 14! (que era el día siguiente)

Y así ambas se alejaron de Thomas, dejándolo aturdido.

**ESA NOCHE…**

Thomas hablaba consigo mismo.

-A ver. Sí escojo a Teresa, Brenda me lanzará jabones. Y sí escojo a Brenda, Teresa me lanzará piedras. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?!

Un zapato voló hasta la cabeza de Thomas y le pegó.

-¡Deja dormir, shank!-exclamó Minho desde el suelo-¡Qué soy corredor y necesito mi sueño de belleza!

Thomas lo reflexionó durante un largo rato.

-Ellas dijeron que tenía que escoger a alguien… pero nunca especificaron a quien.

Y Thomas ideó su plan maestro.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Teresa y Brenda esperaban a que Thomas llegara.

-¿Por qué está llegando tarde?

-Se supone que debería de estar aquí ahora.

Entonces, divisaron a Thomas a la distancia, quien se dirigía corriendo a ellas.

-Hola-saludó Thomas.

-Me escogiste a mí, ¿verdad?-preguntó Teresa.

-¡Por supuesto que a ti no!-replicó Brenda-A mí me quiere.

-Calma, chicas. La verdad es que no escogí a ninguna de las dos.

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

-Mi nueva novia está por allá-dijo, apuntando a la entrada al Laberinto.

Entonces, un penitente entró al Área, espantando a larchos como si hubieran visto un fantasma (excepto que un penitente es mucho peor que un fantasma). Lucía exactamente igual que todos… excepto que este tenía un moño rosa en la cabeza.

Se situó al lado de Thomas.

-Ella es Ms. Penitente. La afortunada.

Otro penitente llegó al Área, muy furioso.

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI ESPOSA, DESTRUCTOR DE HOGARES!-gritó Mr. Penitente-¡TE VA A IR PEOR QUE A CRUEL!

-¡PATITAS PARA QUÉ LAS QUIERO!

Thomas echó a correr con Mr. Penitente pisándole los talones.

-¡Convertirme en corredor valió la pena!

-¿Por qué te escogió?-le preguntó Teresa a Ms. Penitente.

-¿Cómo te conoció?-preguntó Brenda.

-Nomás vino diciéndome que me iba a dar $5,000 pesos si fingía ser su novia.

Teresa y Brenda se miraron.

-Tú le robas el cuchillo a Winston y yo todas las cosas de la cocina de Sartén.

-Hecho.

**Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Que coincidencia que publique esto en 14 de Febrero y que la historia de hoy se trate de eso, ¿verdad? Pues era la intención. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué TEAM son? ¿Team Teresa? ¿Team Brenda? ¿O Team Ms. Penitente? ¡Qué tengan un buen día!**

**3 ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! 3**


End file.
